


Crush, Crush, Crush

by Neko234



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Brief mentions of past Spock/Uhura, Fluff, M/M, Mostly just pure fluffy shit, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me having a crush on somebody and transferring my feels to Jim so I can work through them better (and at least be productive about them). </p>
<p>Jim Kirk doesn't do crushes. Crushes are for children and that was probably the last time he'd had one, but now...it had suddenly sprung up on him. He was just minding his own business when abruptly these...feelings, this sweet ache erupted in his chest. This need to be close to touch, to hug, to kiss...Jim doesn't know what to do with them. Oh and who does he have a crush on you ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush, Crush, Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 6/5/2013
> 
> Ironically I currently have a crush on somebody again (different person this time) and am feeling this same feeling once more haha.

Jim Kirk doesn't _do_ crushes. Crushes are for children and that was probably the last time he'd had one, but now...it had suddenly sprung up on him. He was just minding his own business when abruptly these...feelings, this sweet ache erupted in his chest. This need to be close to touch, to hug, to kiss...Jim doesn't know what to do with them. Oh and _who_ does he have a crush on you ask?

 

"Hey Spock want to have a game of chess after dinner?"

 

"That would be acceptable, Captain. I will meet you in your quarters." Spock replied with a slight nod, his brown eyes warm as he stared at Kirk. Jim's heart leapt and oh yea this is the man he has a crush on. His first officer and now closest friend, Spock. Who also is a half Vulcan _and_ in a happy relationship with his communications officer, Uhura.

 

All in one go he'd realized he'd had a crush on Spock then immediately had his heart smashed when he realized the two were still in a relationship. Now all Jim could do was try his best to hide how he felt, which was no easy task seeing as he was very expressive. But this was driving Kirk nuts because instead of lust (though okay there was a fair amount of that in there too, he wasn't blind and Spock was the hottest piece of ass on the ship) he wanted to do...cute things like hold hands and shit.

 

Even his dreams had turned fluffy and candy sweet. He'd dream about being held in Spock's strong arm, nuzzling his face into that delicate neck and smelling spices and musk. Jim would wake with that ache so heavy in his chest in nearly felt like he couldn't breathe. He'd think, "Maybe today I can tell him...It wouldn't hurt to try." So he'd get up and get ready for the day, but once in the mess hall and he saw Uhura and Spock sitting together he just couldn't bring himself to say anything.

 

It was bad enough that one time while playing chess Jim had blurted out, "You know that quick little smile you do, that one right there, is really cute." And _good god_ since when had Jim ever really thought someone's SMILE was cute?! His entire face had gone red and Spock had stared at him for what felt like eternity, but was really only about a minute before he replied, "I do not smile, Jim, but thank you nonetheless." Kirk had agonized for days over how he'd blurted that out, feeling like an idiot.

 

And there wasn't anyone he could talk to about this feeling, this stupid crush. Sure he could go to Bones, but the elder man would no doubt make fun of him and never let him live it down. So he kept it to himself, the ache growing ever stronger. Whenever he so much as saw Spock his stomach would both feel like it was full of giddy butterflies and trying to expel the contents of whatever meal he'd had. It was all sorts of horrible and he was ready for these feelings to just _go away_.

 

Unfortunately for him he was forced to interact with Spock very often, but at least he could hide his feelings better on a mission. Like this one they were currently on, which should have been just a routine one. Of course things were never easy for them and due to complications Spock had gotten hurt, _badly_. Jim had managed to half drag; half carry him into a nearby cave taking in the damage to his FO. Spock had been hit with a small spear right in his side, though thankfully it had missed his heart. But still the wound was bleeding heavily and communications with the Enterprise were all screwed up thanks to some device on the planet that scrambled all their calls.

 

"It's gonna be all right, Spock. Just hang in there for me." Jim soothed though Spock wasn't panicking or anything. He didn't really appear calm either, a wild pained look to his hazy brown eyes.

 

"This is Kirk to the Enterprise, do you read me Enterprise? We need to be beamed up stat!" The Captain exclaimed into his communicator. Static greeted him again and he very nearly threw the damn thing against the wall.

 

"Cap—Jim...No use, need you to—to go and be safe." Spock panted, coughing slightly and when he did a trickle of green blood dripped from his mouth. Jim shook his head frantically as he replied, "No way, _shut up_ right now Spock. I'm not going anywhere." The Vulcan's lips twitched in the smallest of frowns as he said hoarsely, "I am...dying, Jim. I only have...an hour or so before I bleed out." The Captain's heart was hammering like crazy and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

 

"Don't you dare die on me, Spock! That's an order!" He growled. Spock let out a soft noise that sounded suspiciously like a weak chuckle. "Jim, I would like to...show you something." He said, raising a trembling hand. Right away Kirk knew what he was offering to do and it felt like a punch in the gut, sucking the air out of his lungs. He nodded breathlessly, scooting closer and leaning his head down so Spock could touch the meld points. Hot, dry fingers pressed against his skin and suddenly he was being sucked into Spock's mind.

 

He saw their interaction from Spock's eyes, felt what he felt when Jim spoke to him. The compliment about his smile had given Spock a wonderful warm thrill and he'd been pleased at the flush on Jim's face. 'But...what about Uhura?' The Captain thought. 'We parted amicably some time ago, Jim. We are just friends now.' Spock replied, his voice deep and rumbling inside his head. It made Jim shiver, heat going through him.

 

At that Spock chuckled and showed him a memory of how he had dreamed of Jim Kirk. How he had woken up longing, aching for him. Jim's name was wrapped up in fondness, warmth and love. The Captain could feel it all throughout them and it brought tears to his eyes as he tried to convey the same feelings to Spock. Thankfully, the Vulcan easily understood and when they pulled out of the meld their foreheads were resting together.

 

"Spock..." Kirk whispered softly, just wanting to say his name. "Jim." Spock replied just as quietly. Suddenly his communicator gave a beep and Jim grabbed for it, pulling back only a bit. "Kirk here, Enterprise do you read me?"

 

"Captain! Thank god I've been working through this interference for hours; we can beam you up now." Scotty's voice said and Jim's shoulders slumped in relief. "Knew I could count on you Scotty, beam us up and make sure you have Bones and a medical team standing by, Spock's hurt."

 

"Aye sir!" The Scott replied and in a few seconds they both felt the familiar tingle of transportation. Once back on the Enterprise Spock was whisked away to Sick Bay. Jim paced outside the door for hours and when Bones finally came out he nearly barreled him over. "Bones, is he okay? Please tell me he's okay." He asked frantically. The doctor placed a hand on Jim's shoulder and said, "Calm down, Jim. Spock's fine. He's resting for now and won't be able to return to active duty for a couple weeks."

 

The Captain let out a deep breath he felt like he'd been holding forever. "Thank you, Bones. Can I...see him?" Jim asked. Bones nodded, a knowing look in his eyes and replied, "Sure kiddo, but don't get him all riled up you hear?" The Captain laughed and nodded, going inside and over to the biobed where Spock laid.

 

His eyes were closed, but clearly he was awake and the moment Jim was close enough his eyes opened. "Hey Spock, glad to see you're still with us." Jim smiled, aching to reach out and hold him. The Vulcan's lips twitched upwards slightly and he replied softly, "I would not leave you Jim if I have any say in the matter." Kirk's heart fluttered and he thought 'fuck it' sitting on the bed carefully. Jim eased himself into Spock's space, sliding his arms around the Vulcan and hugging him. Spock was tense for about a moment then relaxed and his own arms came up to wrap around Jim.

 

There were no grand declarations of love, but they didn't need that since thanks to the meld they'd both felt it in equal measures. They were both more than content to sit here and hold each other. Jim guessed a crush wasn't so bad after all.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> So since I can't do shit about my own crush this is the best way I can work around my feelings. Project them onto somebody else and give them a happy ending.


End file.
